gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Ships Alliance
The Three Ships Alliance is a conglomerate alliance of several groups created amidst the chaos at the latter part of the First Alliance-PLANT War, to end the escalating tension between Naturals and Coordinators. As its name suggests, the group's focal primary force is comprised of three ships: *The former-EA Atlantic Federation's renegade new prototype space battleship, the Archangel, led by Murrue Ramius and the defected EA crew; *The Orb Union's Izumo-class battleship'','' the Kusanagi, led by Cagalli Yula Athha and Orb's remnant military force; and *The abducted new ZAFT support ship, the FFMH-Y101 Eternal, led by Lacus Clyne and the dissident ZAFT forces of the Clyne Faction. Beliefs The ideology of the TSA were best exemplified by its two spiritual founders: Siegel Clyne and Uzumi Nara Athha. Siegel was a coordinator and previous PLANT Supreme Council Chairman, however he did not believe in coordinator superiority over naturals, but rather advocated for peaceful coexistence between the two, noting that there was no reason to fight as they were all humans. Despite never meeting him, Orb leader Uzumi, also held the same sentiments as Clyne and understood well that naturals and coordinators could live in harmony, also being well aware of the radical and increasingly genocidal ambitions of both sides. Both men were wise and wished for nothing more than the war to end and peace be restored, thus they both symbolized the third voice in the war: peace and understanding. Despite both men being martyred (Siegel was assassinated by Patrick Zala's agents while Uzumi sacrificed his life in the self-detonation of Onogoro), their teachings and beliefs were inherited by their loved ones, allies, and followers, thus forming what would become the Three Ships Alliance. History The Archangel's Defection - Descent of the Freedom After nearly being killed in his battle against the GAT-X303 Aegis piloted by Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato was brought to Lacus Clyne in the PLANTs, with the help of Reverend Malchio, so he could safely recover. However, when her father, Siegel Clyne, received a call from Eileen Canaver about Patrick Zala's true intended target of ZAFT's Operation: Spitbreak - that their target was the Earth Alliance Alaskan HQ JOSH-A, rather than the expected target of Porta Panama - Kira desired to return to Earth to save his friends aboard the'' Archangel'' stationed at JOSH-A. To fulfill his need, Lacus provided him the means to fight and protect by entrusting him with the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. With it, Kira escaped the PLANT's and descended to Earth. At JOSH-A, the Archangel discovers that the Atlantic Federation created and armed a large Cyclops system directly beneath the base, and used both the Archangel and the remaining Eurasian forces as live bait to lure the incoming ZAFT forces into the base, where the Atlantic Federation will activate the system and self-destruct the base. However, prior to the system's detonation, the Freedom intervenes in the battle taking place at JOSH-A and rescues the Archangel from imminent destruction. From there, both the Freedom and the Archangel retreat away from the battlefield as the base self-destructs, destroying a majority of ZAFT's forces and the Eurasian forces in one blow. With Kira reunited with the Archangel and in light of the Earth Alliance's betrayal, the Archangel sought refuge at Orb. Birth of The Clyne Faction In reaction to the events at JOSH-A and the theft of the Freedom which did not go unnoticed, Patrick Zala orders an extensive manhunt for the arrest and/or persecution of Siegel and Lacus Clyne. He also restrains several PLANT committee chairmen believed to be associates, advocates, or informants of the Clynes. At this time, Athrun Zala returns to the PLANTs and meets with his father, who informs him of the theft of the Freedom aided by Lacus as well as his subsequent manhunt for treason. He assigns Athrun with the task of recovering or destroying the stolen Freedom and eliminating all person(s) and places associated with it, by providing him with the Freedom's sister unit, the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. Prior to his departure, however, Athrun visited the Clyne mansion in hopes of meeting with Lacus to hear her side of the story. He later discoveres her Pink Haru, which led him to a concert hall where Lacus was being hidden. Confronting her on stage at gunpoint, Lacus divulges the reasons for her actions to Athrun and asks why he's doing these things, as a person and a soldier of ZAFT. However, their discussion is interrupted by a squad of agents trailing Athrun to find and kill Lacus. Fortunately, members of ZAFT's military loyal to Lacus protect her against the agents and escort her safely away. As she leaves the stage, she tells Athrun he'll find Kira on Earth, which persuades him to pilot the Justice and descend to Earth. While events unfolded on Earth, soldiers and personel loyal and/or in support to the Clynes and their beliefs form a faction opposed to Patrick Zala's methods and ideals, later named the "Clyne Faction". While moving the Clynes safely across the PLANT colonies, they promote a platform promoting diplomacy and peaceful coexistence in contrast to Patrick Zala. Lacus uses several media outlets to broadcast her speeches and talks across the colonies. However, during this time, Zala's agents find and gunned down Siegel Clyne, but soldiers loyal to the Clyne Faction continue to aid and help Lacus. Invasion of Orb - The Archangel & the Kusanagi Depart On Earth, with the retaliation of ZAFT in the siege of Porta Panama, the Alliance tries to conquer Orb to gain control of their mass driver to compensate for the loss of their last device at Panama. Aided by the repaired Archangel and the Freedom, Orb forces withhold the Earth Alliance forces and their new GAT-series machines. During the battle, Athrun Zala pilots the Justice into Orb and assists Kira in holding off the Earth Alliance forces. But as the battle progresses it becomes apparent the Alliance will eventually overtake Orb. To that end, Orb's Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha gathers everyone to announce his decision to abandon Onigoro island. As Orb makes its last stand, Lord Uzumi places the remaining Orb forces onto the Kusanagi, along with his adopted daughter Cagalli. As the Earth Alliance attacks Orb's Morgenroete facility, the'' Kusanagi'' and the Archangel launch from the mass driver into space, aided by both the Freedom and the Justice. When both ships safely launch, Lord Uzumi, along with various other Orb officials, detonate the facility and the mass driver, at the cost of their lives. While both the Archangel and Kusanagi regroup and depart for the Mendel colony, Athrun asks Kira for assistance in returning to the PLANTs to confront his father on his ideals and plans regarding the war. Leaving behind the Justice, Kira escorts Athrun in an Earth Alliance shuttle to the boundary of Jachin Due. The Flight of the FFMH-Y101 Eternal - The Alliance is Formed Shortly after Athrun Zala was arrested at Jachin Due for piloting an Earth Alliance shuttle into ZAFT territory, he's brought before his father. He is shot and taken into custody to be interrogated. When the Clyne Faction learns of Athrun's return and his subsequent arrest, Lacus decides to send soldiers to help free Athrun while she and the rest of the Clyne Faction departs from the PLANTs. Led by Andrew Waltfeld, the Clyne Faction abducts ZAFT's newest support ship for both the Freedom and the Justice, the FFMH-Y101 Eternal. As the FFMH-Y101 Eternal departs from its hangar, it rendezvous with a ZAFT shuttle carrying Athrun and the Clyne Faction soldiers. With both Athrun and Lacus safe, the FFMH-Y101 Eternal joins the remaining space forces of Orb on the ''Kusanagi'', and the defected Earth Alliance battleship, the ''Archangel'', at the Mendel Colony. Both the Freedom and Justice, are soon transferred to the FFMH-Y101 Eternal, which is equipped with two METEOR support units specifically built for both mobile suits. Thanks to the assistance of Reverend Malchio, the ships are able to make contact with several peace-seeking groups in Orb, the Earth Alliance, and the rest of the Clyne Faction headquartered in the PLANTs. Also, the group receives a tender ship, the ReHOME, complements of Reverend Malchio and the Junk Guild. The new rogue faction became known as the Three Ship Alliance (TSA) and secretly headquartered on the abandoned Mendel colony. Their purpose was to put an end to the war spiraling out of control, as both the Earth Alliance (now under the control of Muruta Azrael and Blue Cosmos) and ZAFT (under the command of Patrick Zala and his radical extremist faction) are willing to commit genocide to the other group, believing it was the only way to quickly end the war. Intervention at the War's Climax After the battle at the Mendel Colony against the Earth Alliance's new battleship, the Dominion, and the subsequent destruction of Boaz using nuclear weapons, the TSA mounted a counter-offensive against the Earth Alliance fleet (controlled by Muruta Azrael aboard the Dominion) approaching the PLANT sponsored nations to prevent any launched nuclear missiles from striking the colonies. Amist the battle, Patrick Zala unveiled ZAFT's newest superweapon, GENESIS. After firing GENESIS and destroying the majority of the EA fleet, the TSA split their counter-attack force, with the'' Archangel'' confronting the Dominion and the remaining EA forces, while the Kusanagi and the FFMH-Y101 Eternal confronted the ZAFT forces at Jachin Due and GENESIS. With the Archangel destroying the Dominion and ending the EA threat against the PLANT, attention focused squarely on GENESIS, where Patrick Zala intends to fire it at Earth. To prevent this, the Justice and the Strike Rouge infiltrates Jachine Due and GENESIS to disarm it. The Freedom confronted ZAFT's latest mobile suit protecting GENESIS, the ZGMF-X13A Providence, piloted by Rau Le Creuset. Incapable of disarming the weapon at Jachine Due, Athrun piloted the Justice into the core of GENESIS and self-destructed the mobile suit, escaping on the Strike Rouge. Though the Providence was destroyed, the Freedom was badly damaged in the aftermath of the battle. The First Alliance-PLANT War came to an end with the help of the Three Ship Alliance, which managed to counteract the threats on the civilian population by the EA's nuclear missiles and ZAFT's GENESIS, and put and end to the war, in September, Cosmic Era 71. Post War After the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Three Ships Alliance (composed of the Clyne Faction, moderate elements of the Atlantic Federation, and remnants of the Orb Military), in the confusion of the war's aftermath, went underground, hiding their ships. The crew of the Archangel ''and the ''Kusanagi returned to Orb, with many of its members renamed under pseudonyms. While the Archangel and the severely damaged Freedom underwent major repairs in secret, Cagalli filled the position previously held by her late adopted father as Orb's Chief Representative. Athrun Zala, in the face of military pursecution based on his actions in the war, resigned himself from ZAFT and stayed in Orb as Cagalli's bodyguard under the alias Alex Dino. Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne decide to join Reverend Malchio and Kira's adopted mother Caridad Yamato in looking over the orphans at a seaside cabin in peace. The Alliance expanded into a moderate military and political non-government organization, known as Terminal. This group was strengthened in numbers and technology thanks to defecting Earth Alliance and ZAFT officers, as well as backing from the Orb Union. It became one of the world's main political and military organizations, spawned for the same reasons as the Three Ships Alliance: to achieve and maintain peace and stability between Coordinators and Naturals. Though not currently leading the organization, the official figurehead of the organization was chosen to be Lacus Clyne. The FFMH-Y101 Eternal ''was camouflaged within a secret asteroid base while the organization conducted improvements in technology in secret. It also appears that the Clyne Faction used this time to secretly work on new mobile suits aboard the ''FFMH-Y101 Eternal if there would be a new war. The Earth and the PLANTs experienced a time of peace from the two years of war, but tragically only last one year. A New War Begins - Return to the Battlefield Following the events at Armory One as well as the Break The World Incident, the Earth Alliance (under the control of Blue Cosmos and, by extension, LOGOS) declare war against the PLANTs again, thus the Second Alliance-PLANT War begins. In this time, Orb declares its intentions to join the Earth Alliance headed by the Seirans, with opposition from Cagalli as Chief Representative having little effect as well as her being persuaded to marry Yuna Roma Seiran. Also, ZAFT Coordinator Special Forces, by PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal's orders, launch a secret assassination attempt against Lacus Clyne in Orb, but was deterred and eventually prevented by the re-emergence of the restored Freedom. With Orb no longer safe and threats from both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT closely looming, the majority of the Archangel crew, along with Andrew Waltfeld and Lacus Clyne, launch in the Archangel fleeing Orb, while Kira pilots the Freedom to retrieve Cagalli from her wedding ceremony and deliver her to the Archangel for her safety. The ''Archangel'' proceeds to actively intervene in battles to reduce the amount of bloodshed and destruction caused in various battles. Specifically, at the behest of Cagalli, the Archangel has deliberately interrupted battles involving Orb's military. Though their intentions were admirable, their interventionist policies have created tension with both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, and have undoubtably caused chaos in the battlefields. Unbeknownst, in response to the onset of this war, Athrun Zala returns to the ZAFT military and is assigned as a pilot on ZAFT's new battleship, the LHM-BB01 Minerva. Operation: "Angel Down" At a later stage in the war, with the rising conflicts on Earth and the unknown situation with the PLANT colonies, Lacus decides to return to the organization, escorted by Andrew Waltfeld. Meanwhile, the Archangel and ZAFT's battleship Minerva joined forces and fought together against the Earth Alliance's prototype mobile fortress, the GFAS-X1 Destroy. However, after the battle, ZAFT's command structure declares them to be an enemy of ZAFT. The Minerva later participated in Operation: "Angel Down", with the objective of destroying the Archangel and the Freedom. During this conflict, the Minerva fired its positron cannon on the fleeing Archangel, heavily damaging the ship, while the ZGMF-X56S Impulse is able to defeat the Freedom in combat with clever tactics of its pilot, Shin Asuka, using Kira's unwillingness to kill as the Freedom's pilot. However, the Archangel managed to survive despite being badly damaged, and Kira Yamato is saved by Cagalli in the MBF-02 Strike Rouge. The Archangel continues en route to Orb, where it is repaired in a secret base by Morgenröete. At this time, Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke desert ZAFT in response to Athrun's opposition to the operation carried out against the Archangel. While stealing a nearby GOUF and escaping, he is shot down by Shin in his new ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam and is subsequently saved by Ledonir Kisaka who brings them both aboard the Archangel for recovery. While the FFMH-Y101 Eternal has had a quiet role in the war to date, upon her arrival at the group, Lacus Clyne assumes command of the FFMH-Y101 Eternal and begins covert operations into information retrieval regarding Durandal's true intentions regarding this war. It is also during this time, the organization unveils the completion of 5 new mobile suits: the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice, the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, and three units of the mass production model ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper. As the group begins to unravel the mystery behind Durandal's motives, the FFMH-Y101 Eternal is discovered and is forced to discard its asteroid camouflage fleeing toward Earth. Kira launches in the Strike Rouge from Earth to aid the FFMH-Y101 Eternal, where his mobile suit is severely damaged. Retrieved by the FFMH-Y101 Eternal, Kira meets with Lacus who present him with his new mobile suit: the Strike Freedom. With it, Kira successfully saves the FFMH-Y101 Eternal from destruction. Resurrected Swords - The Conflict at Orb With the fall of Heaven's Base and LOGOS's Leader Lord Djibril escaping to the Seiran Estate in Orb, it was clear to everyone ZAFT forces would set their next sites towards Orb. With the Minerva assisting with the attack against Orb, the Archangel resurfaces to protect and defend Orb in response to Cagalli's wishes, as she pilots the mobile suit inherited from her late adopted father's last will - the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam to battle. After staving off the Destiny long enough for Kira to arrive in time in the Strike Freedom, Cagalli flew towards Orb and regained control of its military, while Kira delivered the ∞ Justice (with Lacus Clyne in the cockpit) to the Archangel and reengages the Destiny in Battle. The battle soon escalated with the inclusion of Rey Za Burrel piloting the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam and Athrun Zala piloting the ∞ Justice, as well as the drop of the DOM Troopers from the Eternity onto Orb for its protection. But when Lord Djibril's escapes in a shuttle into space, ZAFT withdraws its forces from Orb territory. With Cagalli regaining control over Orb as its acting Chief Representative, the Archangel and its crew is formally included into Orb's military. In a broadcast from Orb, both Cagalli and Lacus denounces the intentions and actions of Durandal in this war, while Djibril lands on the Earth Alliances moon base Daedalus. From there, Lord Djibril fires the superweapon Requiem at Aprillius, but instead destroys Januarius 1 - 4 and December 7 & 8, killing over 900,000 coordinator citizens. In response to this tragedy, the Minerva is order into space, followed by the Archangel launching toward Copernicus City on the moon. Second War's Climax - Requiem & Messiah Once the Minerva captured the lunar superweapon Requiem and Lord Djibril was killed in his late escape, Durandal exposes his "Destiny Plan" to both the Earth and the PLANTs. In retaliation to this broadcast, the Earth Alliance forces launches an assault from their main lunar base, where Durandal reactivates Requiem and fires it at the fleet. Witnessing this event and knowing of the dangers now imposed on Earth, the Archangel rejoins with the FFMH-Y101 Eternal and others to form a last countermeasure against Durandal. The organization's fleet consisted of: the Archangel; the FFMH-Y101 Eternal; 3 Izumo-class ships, including the Kusanagi; 2 - 3 Agamemnon-class and 4 Nelson-class battleships from the remaining Earth Alliance; and at least 2 Nazca-class and 2 Laurasia-class assault carriers, including the "Joule" Team. The organization's mobile suit forces were spearheaded by the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Gaia Gundam, Akatsuki, three DOM Troopers; and body comprised of dozens of Murasame, Dagger-L, and Windam mobile suits. While the Archangel engaged the Minerva in an attempt to destroy Requiem's first relay station, the FFMH-Y101 Eternal and the others launched an assault on Requiem itself. As they approached Requiem, ZAFT's Mobile Space Fortress Messiah, positioned beyond Requiem, charged its Neo-GENESIS superweapon and fired against the incoming fleet. Afterwards, Messiah launched both the Destiny and the Legend into battle, where they engaged the organization's fleet: the Strike Freedom engaged the Legend while the ∞ Justice engaged the Destiny. As both the Strike Freedom and the ∞ Justice defeated their opponents, Kira proceeded to Messiah while Athrun joined with Mu La Flaga in the Akatsuki in aiding the Archangel in defeating the Minerva and approached Requiem. The Akatsuki and the ∞ Justice managed to destroy the Requiem laser cannon, while the Strike Freedom destroyed the Messiah along with Durandal. After the fall of Messiah, a ceasefire was called, ending the battle and bringing the conflict of the Second Alliance-PLANT War to an end. Second Post War With the political reorganization of many earth nations as well as in the PLANTs due to Durandal's campaigns, the group becomes the leading military and political force. In Orb, Shin Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke are asked to join Kira and Athrun in being mobile suit pilots for the organization. Lacus Clyne becomes the new Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council while Cagalli Yula Athha continues her role as Orb's Chief Representative. Both form a treaty to officially end the Second Alliance-PLANT War in C.E. 74. Members Leader *Lacus Clyne *Cagalli Yula Athha ( Sub - Leader, SEED) Commanders *Murrue Ramius (Archangel) *Andrew Waltfeld (FFMH-Y101 Eternal) *Ledonir Kisaka (Kusanagi) Pilots *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke *Dearka Elsman *Yzak Joule (GSD, though indirectly) *Asagi Caldwell (KIA) *Juri Wu Nien (KIA) *Mayura Labatt (KIA) *Jean Carry *Barry Ho *Hilda Harken (GSD) *Mars Simeon (GSD) *Herbert Von Reinhard (GSD) *Various Orb Military pilots *ZAFT pilots loyal to the Clyne Faction (GSD) *Defected Earth Alliance pilots (GSD) Ship Operators *Miriallia Haw *Sai Argyle (GS) *Erica Simmons *Martin DaCosta *Meyrin Hawke (GSD) Mobile Suits C.E. 71 *MBF-M1 Astray (multiple) **MBF-M1 Astray Jean Carry Custom *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge **MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge *MBF-M1A M1A Astray C.E. 73 *MVF-M11C Murasame (multiple) **MVF-M11C Murasame Andrew Waltfeld Custom *3 x MVF-M12A Ootsukigata *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge **MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam *ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam *3 x ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *MBF-M1 M1 Astray Vehicles and Spacecrafts *LCAM-01XA Archangel **FX-550 Skygrasper (C.E. 73) *FFMH-Y101 Eternal **2 x METEOR Support Units *3 x Izumo-class **Kusanagi **Tsukyomi **Susanoo *ReHOME *Agamemnon-class Carrier (C.E. 73) *3 x Defected Nelson-class Battleships (C.E. 73) *3 x Defected Nazca-class Destroyers (C.E. 73) Allies *Reverend Malchio *Clyne Faction *Terminal *Orb Union *Junk Guild Trivia * In Super Robot Wars J, the Kusanagi was missing from the Three Ships Alliance and replaced by ND-001 Nadesico from Martian Successor Nadesico instead. * In Super Robot Wars L the LHM-BB01 Minerva and it's crew (except Rey and his Legend Gundam) join the Three Ships Alliance in the Battle of Messiah against ZAFT.